The present invention relates to the field of power semiconductor modules, with switching semiconductor components and the driver electronics necessary for operating the switching semiconductor components.
Power semiconductor modules are typically embodied as standard modules or as IPM (“intelligent power module”). Both types comprise one or a plurality of power semiconductor chips with one semiconductor switch or else with a plurality of semiconductor switches which are connected up to form half-bridges or three-phase bridges (“six packs”). The driver electronics necessary for the operation of the semiconductor switches are already integrated in IPMs. In contrast thereto, the driver circuits in standard modules have to be provided by the user. In both cases, including if IPMs are used, it is necessary, if the module is intended to be connected to external electronic components (e.g. control electronics), for a galvanic isolation between the power semiconductor module and the external electronic components to be provided by the user for safety reasons.
If, as in IPMs, a driver circuit is integrated in the power semiconductor module, then the user has an advantage only when the galvanic isolation of power section, i.e. the chips with the power semiconductor switches, and driver circuit is embodied in such a way that an application-specific microcontroller or a similar controller can be connected directly to the module, without additional galvanically isolating transfer paths having to be provided. However, this would necessitate a reliable galvanic isolation within the semiconductor module, which has not been achieved with conventional IPM components.
The area requirement for the integration of a galvanic isolation would be so large that conventional semiconductor modules with integrated galvanic isolation between power section and driver circuit would attain external dimensions such that they would become unwieldy and unsuitable for practical requirements. Consequently, there is a need for power semiconductor modules with an improved integrated galvanic isolation.